


a violent taste

by Sapphicdaydreams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal, M/M, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Sub Will, Top Hannibal Lecter, adding more tags as more art is posted, artwork, bdsm parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicdaydreams/pseuds/Sapphicdaydreams
Summary: a collection of explicit artwork i have done for hannigram
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	a violent taste

**Author's Note:**

> bro horny violence, im abt to act up

\-----------------


End file.
